The brain is hardwired for processing parallel sensory data-streams in an automatic manner. Some of these sensory processes are consciously learned and reliant on attention, such as browsing the web or watching a movie. Others are subconscious and instinctive, such as the detection of neurotoxin influence in the brain, based on discordant multisensory events. In the modern world, some of these instinctive processes are less than beneficial. For instance, the neural system for detecting neurotoxins triggers motion sickness in otherwise healthy individuals when they travel in moving vehicles. In fact, motion sickness is an ailment that afflicts countless millions and inhibits their ability to perform basic tasks, such as reading while traveling.
Motion sickness is due to discordant multisensory events that may occur when a person is travelling while attending visually to something other than the view that is ahead of the person. The vestibular system senses the motion, whereas the visual system acquires information that is inconsistent with that acquired by the vestibular system. The inconsistency or multisensory discord may trigger a defensive biological response hardwired for the detection and elimination of ingested neurotoxins that lead to similar sensory-discordance in the mammalian brain.